Traditional impressioning systems employ one or more low viscosity, flowable elastomeric materials such as an alginate, hydrocolloid, polyvinylsiloxane, polyether, or polysulfide contained in a fairly rigid adhesive-coated plastic or metal arch-shaped tray. The elastomeric material often is applied both to the dental tissue to be modeled and to the tray. The elastomeric material and surrounding tray are subsequently pressed against the dental tissue, and left in place until the elastomeric material has hardened.
Diesso in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,225 discloses dental trays made of at least 75% by weight polycaprolactone.
Krantz, et al disclose an impression in a tray with a wax rim as seen in FIG. 1, in the Journal of Prosthetic Dentistry, December 1991, Vol. 66, #6 pages 821-822. Making final impressions of a patient's mouth requires a first step of a preliminary impression which records the general shape of the patient's gums. In the second step, a final impression with a custom tray forms a more detailed impression of the patient's gums. Vertical dimension and tooth position are recorded by adjustment of a wax rim followed by articulation of the upper and lower jaws to each other (bite registration). The two impression steps require separate visits to the dental office by the patient. Following this, dental casts are poured, baseplates are fabricated and the artificial teeth are positioned in wax for use in making a denture for the patient.
Oxman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,786 disclose semi-thermoplastic molding compositions which include polycaprolactones. Diesso in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,225 discloses a custom dental tray formed from polycaprolactones. High molecular weight poly (epsilon-caprolactone) (also known as "polycaprolactone") has been used as a thermoplastic molding compound for dentistry.
The prior art does not disclose a custom fitting variable dimension bite registration dental impression tray, comprising: a bite registration member, and a heat adjustable variable dimension dental impression tray.
The problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention. The invention provides a custom fitting tray which is adaptable to the dimensions of a patient's dental tissue and useful for forming a final impression and capturing an occlusal record (bite registration) during a single visit to the dental office by the patient. Additionally, the wax rims are contoured and shaped to mimic the final position of the denture teeth.
"Esthetic record" as used herein refers to a bite registration member (preferably a wax rim) modified to a final position and marked to record information about the position of prosthetic teeth.
"Occlusal record" as used herein refers by a bilateral holding member (made of occlusal record material), which affixes upper and lower bite registration members (preferably a wax rims) in a position representative of the patient's jaw relationship.
Bite registration members are preferably made of wax.